epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Parody 108. JKGame vs Drakan (Irwin vs Cousteau)
Cyan: boy, that was a fun one. Wachow: indeed Cyan. Cyan: don’t really got much to say. Wachow: yeah tbh. Although we did get a bunch more parody suggestions from ourself. Cyan: yeah you guys were all useless. Wachow: except JK. Cyan: except JK. Wachow: enjoy the parody y’all. EPIC RAP BATTLES: WIKI PARODIES! JKGAME VS DRAKAN BEGIN! Drakan Drak is back, just for one rap, JKGame’s about to get his heart cracked. Like the time I left the Wiki without a trace, Back off! I’m the reason you made battles in the first place! You’re lazy and dumb, so get off my my dick! I barely know you but you present yourself as my sidekick! You’re a teen who pretends he was here in the old days! I’d say GG, but you’re not really a good Game. I’m the OG! You’re a JoKe of an emcee! So stay in your circlejerk with TC! But since you are here, it's hard to make this battle exciting, You’re the only J.K. I know that sucks at writing! JKGame You’re really here! Let me wipe a tear, ‘Cause I see you lost your rapping skills this past year! You'd better run! I strike like thunder! 'Cause you’re just an un-bearable wannabe Wonder! Have a look at this guy’s sinfulness: Picked Delsin ‘cause he knows he’s InFamous! Game on! He’s got an overdependence on one-liners! That’s all he retains ‘cause he claims to have Alzheimer’s! How’s my raps Drak? JK I don’t need to ask you! You used to be a G, 2 bad I surpassed you! Jesus! You write such basic lyrics, No wonder you react so acidic to critics! But with the Tourneys you were scared to enter You must be terrified facing a tourney presenter! Any way you diss me I can pretty much throw back at ya, You suck so bad I’m starting to think your name’s short for Drakula Drakan Talk about surpassing, my comments are in the nineties! You can’t even reach ten so how can you fight me? JKGame Would you rather talk about your promotion? Oh snap! “PM! PM! PM! Read my rap!” Drakan Enough of your gloating and prattle! You should blow up, like my Cartoons vs History rap battles! ‘Cuz you stole all my flows for a phony brony atrocity But at least you waited, unlike with UBERocity! There are other men, this rap could’ve been given to, Worthy to face me — Wach jumped the shark with you! So JK, stop the innocent act, Take the L, but first get your face out my ass! JKGame I brown-nose you? There’s no room for this snout Like we all say, you need to pull you own head out! Take a look how many chiselers work on your lines Drakan95? More like ninety-Five Guys! Memory of a goldfish! Say that you’re a linguist, When Joe and Legion translate you to English! Say good-Night now your ghost writer has ghosted! He got banned ‘cause he touched a kid then posted! Once I win this Smackdown you better just keep out! I’ll end you so quick like “Spear! F-5! Three-count”! After this, it’s one more time that Drak’s leaving I’ll get the last reply in; Thanks for reading! WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES-*people are seen getting blocked for using the n-word* ...WIKI PARODIES!!! Who Won? JKGame Drakan Category:Blog posts